Because Of You
by terpsfan
Summary: Harry went to go live with the Dursleys, but a tragic accident sent him elsewhere, being adopted by a rather bizarre yet remarkable couple. Rated PG-13 for future Language and Slash. AU.


Because of You

Summary: Harry went to go live with the Dursleys, but a tragic accident sent him elsewhere being adopted by a rather bizarre yet remarkable couple. Rated PG-13 for Language and Slash. AU.

Disclaimer: Me no owned nada. Sorries.

T'was Halloween Night where our story began. Halloween of '81 to be exact. Little Harry Potter had survived the Killing Curse and for his protection was placed with his only living relatives, the Dursleys.

Only a few days had passed since the death of his parents, and he was placed in their care. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were on their way to a store, forced to take their nephew with them. Vernon Dursley made a sharp turn, before his vehicle smashed into another. The huge baby they called Dudley was killed on impact, for he was too big for his car seat. Vernon Dursley died at the hospital, unable to recover from his serious injuries. Petunia Dursley was stuck raising her nephew, who had only suffered a broken arm in the crash.

Petunia, refusing to care for the child because of his quote "strangeness" wrapped him in the same blanket he was left in at the Dursleys and placed him on a random doorstep, with a letter attached to him.

To whoever receives this,

I am unable to care for my nephew, so I leave him in your care. His name is Harry James Potter, and attached is his medical records and such. Please care for him as you would a biological child.

Thank you.

Petunia did not sign the letter.

The house Harry wad dropped off at turned out to be a mansion, and the owners were a pleasant celebrity gay couple, Jake Smith and Alex Johnson.

Here is where the real story begins, as the couple wake up one morning, go through their normal routine, and their lives change as they find a handsome little boy that was left for them.

Alex Johnson stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he greeted his lover and life partner with a kiss. Jake Smith responded to the hungry kiss, before laughing and pushed him off.

"Breakfast?" Jake suggested. Alex agreed, although the only breakfast he wanted was Jake.

A few seconds passed, as Jake started to warm up the pan to make pancakes. Jake had told his servants that they were off for the day, and so they were alone.

"Do you hear that, Al?"

Alex shrugged, and responded with a "no"

"It sounds like someone is crying." Jake turned off the stove and walked toward the front door. "Outside." Alex strained to hear the noise, and finally did.

Jake walked to the front door and opened it to find a child wrapped in a blanket. The child was crying.

"Oh My" Jake muttered. Alex walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "What is it, hun?"

Jake simply pointed. "A…baby."

With that, Alex promptly fainted. Jake snorted and picked up the child, bringing him inside.

"Alex? Wake up, hunnie." Alex finally responded, and looked around

"What happened?' Alex wondered.

"You fainted after hearing about this little guy." The child was in Jakes arms, no longer crying, but wide awake as he said "Dada".

Jake's eyes widened as he handed the letter over to his boyfriend, while tickling the small child. Harry, as apparently that was his name, giggled.

Alex read the letter wordlessly, once, the twice, then a few more times before his eyes returned to both the love of his life, and the orphan in his loves arms.

"What are we going to do?" he murmured.

"How about Logan?" Jake suggested, a smile appearing on his face. Jake received a blank look from Alex.

"What? We can't keep him!" Alex shrieked, causing the small child to whimper.

"Why not?" Jake demanded, as he comforted the child.

"He's a baby." Alex was frustrated.

"He's adorable." Jake commented.

"Oh dear god, Jake! We don't know how to take care of a child. We can barely take care of ourselves. Besides, our lifestyle doesn't allow for us to be able to take care of him. We're always out partying and everything like that. When exactly do we have time to take care of a child?"

Jake pouted. "We can learn how to take care of him. We have more then enough money to take care of him, as well as love. I can simply quit modeling, and stay at home with him. It's not like we need the money or anything. Please?" Alex tried really hard to ignore the sad look on Jake's face, but was unable to say no. One look at the child in question and Alex found himself falling in love with the sweet boy with emerald green eyes and black hair.

"Alright. We'll put in for adoption, but first we need to contact the police to tell them that he was left here, and Dr. Mason to check him over."

They did just that. The police checked for any missing person's reports for the child, and when none was returned, the couple was on their way to adoption. Dr. Mason, an American doctor that worked mostly with celebrities and the rich people, showed up at their doorstep, and checked over the child, taking great care with his broken arm.

"Well, the child has recently been in a car accident, most likely a serious one, and has several cuts on his body, as well as this broken arm, from maybe a couple days ago. I can check the hospital records from nearby hospitals if you would like me to. Otherwise, he's in good health, he only needs some healthy meals, and an occasional bottle would do. What are you guys going to call this little guy?" Alex looked at Jake, and a smile appeared on Jake's face.

"Logan Anthony Smith-Johnson would do, correct?"

Alex shook his head. "No. Logan Anthony Johnson-Smith."

Dr. Mason chuckled. "Well, I look forward to having Logan as a regular patient." Alex thanked him for the visit, and showed him to the door, as Jake picked up Logan, as he would be called, once more. The child snuggled into his arms, and as Alex returned, his love for both his boyfriend and their soon to be child showed through his wide smile, as he hugged both Jake and Logan.

Since they were a celebrity couple, only a few short weeks later Logan was officially theirs. Harry James Potter was no more. Logan Anthony Johnson-Smith was born.

The happy couple soon released an announcement through their publicist, that they had adopted a baby, and that Jake planned to retire as a model to stay with Logan.

_We are very pleased to inform the world that Mr. Jake Smith, model, and Mr. Alex Johnson, novelist and director, have adopted a child, whom they call Logan Anthony Johnson-Smith. _

_Both the fathers and the child are doing well. Jake Smith has announced that he plans to retire from modeling in order to be a stay-at-home dad with __Logan__ Anthony. _

_London__ Times offers their congratulations to the family. _

Along with the announcement came a few professionally done pictures of the family.

Alex chuckled as he looked at one picture of little Logan sitting on a step, with Jake and Alex's arms around the little boy, who seemed to be scared of the lights. Logan had refused to look at the camera man, but instead decided to cry. Alex and Jake had tried everything to calm the child down, and soon the camera man was frustrated, as they tried to get him to calm down and look at the lights. Finally, Jake got up and found a small teddy bear, which Logan immediately grabbed and tugged to his chest. The two men chuckled at their son, and the picture was taken. Logan had managed to cover up his mouth, but kept his eyes opened for the world to see.

Another picture was just of Logan with the same teddy bear, his eyes shining through the picture. Logan was a natural.

The third was of Jake and Alex hugging, with small Logan in front of them, a big grin on his face.

You couldn't doubt how happy they were. The pictures just proved it.

A/N: Chapter one down, quite a few more chapters to go. I'm not sure if I'll do every year, but we'll see.


End file.
